cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles
In Greek mythology, Achilles is a Demigod and the greatest of all warriors. Background In the Argonautica, Zeus' sister and wife Hera alludes to Thetis' chaste resistance to the advances of Zeus, pointing out that Thetis was so loyal to Hera's marriage bond that she coolly rejected the father of gods. Thetis, although a daughter of the sea-god Nereus, was also brought up by Hera, further explaining her resistance to the advances of Zeus. Zeus was furious and decreed that she would never marry an immortal. When Achilles was born Thetis tried to make him immortal by dipping him in the river Styx; however, he was left vulnerable at the part of the body by which she held him: his left heel. In another version of this story, Thetis anointed the boy in ambrosia and put him on top of a fire in order to burn away the mortal parts of his body. She was interrupted by Peleus and abandoned both father and son in a rage. he Trojans, led by Hector, subsequently push the Greek army back toward the beaches and assault the Greek ships. With the Greek forces on the verge of absolute destruction, Patroclus leads the Myrmidons into battle, wearing Achilles' armour, though Achilles remains at his camp. Patroclus succeeds in pushing the Trojans back from the beaches, but is killed by Hector before he can lead a proper assault on the city of Troy. After receiving the news of the death of Patroclus from Antilochus, the son of Nestor, Achilles grieves over his beloved companion's death. His mother Thetis comes to comfort the distraught Achilles. She persuades Hephaestus to make new armour for him, in place of the armour that Patroclus had been wearing, which was taken by Hector. The new armour includes the Shield of Achilles, described in great detail in the poem. Enraged over the death of Patroclus, Achilles ends his refusal to fight and takes the field, killing many men in his rage but always seeking out Hector. Achilles even engages in battle with the river god Scamander, who has become angry that Achilles is choking his waters with all the men he has killed. The god tries to drown Achilles but is stopped by Hera and Hephaestus. Zeus himself takes note of Achilles' rage and sends the gods to restrain him so that he will not go on to sack Troy itself before the time allotted for its destruction, seeming to show that the unhindered rage of Achilles can defy fate itself. Finally, Achilles finds his prey. Achilles chases Hector around the wall of Troy three times before Athena, in the form of Hector's favorite and dearest brother, Deiphobus, persuades Hector to stop running and fight Achilles face to face. After Hector realizes the trick, he knows the battle is inevitable. Wanting to go down fighting, he charges at Achilles with his only weapon, his sword, but misses. Accepting his fate, Hector begs Achilles, not to spare his life, but to treat his body with respect after killing him. Achilles tells Hector it is hopeless to expect that of him, declaring that "my rage, my fury would drive me now to hack your flesh away and eat you raw – such agonies you have caused me". Achilles then kills Hector and drags his corpse by its heels behind his chariot. After having a dream where Patroclus begs Achilles to hold his funeral, Achilles hosts a series of funeral games in his honour. Appearance Achilles appears as a handsome young man with a muscular physique. He wears ancient Greek battle armour and carries a spear. Powers and Abilities Achilles' powers are vague, he possess the standard powers of a Demigod, but any other abilities outside of that are unknown. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Achilles was far stronger than any human or monster, during the Trojan War he slaughtered thousands of Trojan soldiers with ease. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Being a Demigod, Achilles tires less easily than humans, though he still needs rest. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Uniquely for a Demigod, Achilles wasn't born immortal, his mother Thetis granted him his immortality after he was born. * Advanced Invulnerability '- Achilles was very hard to kill, he was immune to almost all forms of death. Though he wasn't completely invulnerable since he was killed by an arrow to the heel, his only weak spot. * 'Regeneration '''- Achilles could regenerate any injury inflicted upon him, provided the injury was sustained anywhere but his right heel. '''Weaknesses * 'Deities '- The god Scamander overpowered and almost killed Achilles in revenge for polluting his waters with blood, Achilles only survived because Scamander was stopped by Hera and Hephaestus. * 'His Heel '- Achilles was killed after Paris shot an arrow into his right heel, the part of him that wasn't invulnerable to weapons. * 'Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons are able to kill Achilles.